1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a battery holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices, such as portable computers, cameras, media players, can be powered by batteries and by mains power. In almost all of these devices, the batteries are housed in a compartment within the electronic devices. When the batteries are being replaced, the battery cover is snapped off and the old batteries are removed. The new batteries are inserted and the cover replaced to hold the new batteries in place. However, replacing batteries in this manner is an inconvenience because the battery cover must be removed first, then a force is applied against the battery to remove the battery from the battery holder.
Therefore, an electronic device having an improved battery holder with facility of battery extraction is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.